Thief Like Me
by TwiHard24
Summary: Bella and Rosalie are partners in crime. What happens when they get some very interesting company one night who want them to join in the hunt that could possibly save millions while killing them and their new found friends? Normal Pairings.action/funny!
1. Not Your Average Heroes

**So, sudden inspiration out of nowhere. Not sure if I'll continue this-if you want it I will but no promises so that means you'll have to REVIEW if you like it!!**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1--Not Your Average Heroes

"You know, I wish people would challenge us more," Rose muttered as we crawled through the ducts of the warehouse.

"Yeah but if they challenged us then we wouldn't be able to mess with them as easily-you remember that thing we did with those security tapes a couple months ago. That was priceless," I whispered back with a grin on my face. We were breaking into this place and decided we would have a little fun with the security guards. We messed with the tapes and replaced the footage they had caught from the last couple of months with the I Love Lucy show-Rose loves them for some reason. They even mentioned that in the newspaper when they covered the break in.

"True," she said with a little laugh. "Oh. We're here," she said suddenly stopping in front of me.

"What do you see?" I asked.

She snorted. "No one's even down there," she scoffed. "Let's just get this one done, I want to go home," she said, holding her hand back so I could hand her the screw driver.

I listened as she unscrewed the vent and then crawled over it to the other side and turned to face me. "You ready Bells?" she asked.

"Yep, let's get'er done," I said, clipping the repelling cord to my belt. I slid out of the vent and slowly down towards the floor of the museum. I held up my hand and my descent stopped. "We've got beams," I muttered.

"Are they for show or the real deal?" she whispered back into the comms unit.

I squinted to get a better look at the crisscrossing beams. "Give me a second," I whispered before reaching in belt and pulling out my compact. I quickly dusted my brush and then blew the chalky dust towards the beams. Instead of staying in a solid line, the red beam broke into little bits, I could clearing see the little particles floating around it. I let out a quiet snort. "Fake as your mom's nose," I whispered as Rose laughed into the comms unit.

I dropped down, my feet going right through the beams. No sound at all. I walked casually over to the glass case, my stupid stiletto boots clicking on the marble floor as I went. "You know," I muttered, "these outfits could seriously jeopardize out cover."

"Not if we run into any male security guards," she said easily.

"Yeah but my underwear is frigging riding right up my ass," I murmured as I took out my glass cutter.

"Then don't wear underwear-that's what I do," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "_Way_ too much information Rose," I said as I carefully popped open the glass.

"Whatever Bella, but if we're going to do these things, don't you at least want to look good doing them?" she asked.

"Yes, because I _want _someone to see me looking good," I said as I carefully reached in and pulled out the ancient rubies from some tomb in Egypt. They really should have better security for these-it's barely Class B.

"Hey, there are a lot of hot FBI agents out there," Rose scoffed as I walked away from the case.

I just rolled my eyes. "We can talk about your past boyfriends some other time, now let's get out of here before the Po Po arrives-I can only hold off alarms for about twenty you know," I reminded her.

"Alright, alright," she sighed. "Down or up?"

"Just come down here, I don't want to crawl around like a three year old for the next ten minutes," I muttered.

I watched as she sidled easily down the repel cord and then pulled it down with her, folding it up and attaching it to her belt. We were seriously completely decked out in what Rose likes to call our 'spy gear.'

We both wore almost identical outfits. _Really _tight leather pants that I absolutely hated-but were good to sneak around in; no tears, no noise, no evidence. We also both wore the previously mentioned black boots that we both held concealed weapons in-very useful obviously. We wore quarter sleeve black leather jackets that zipped all the way up to our necks if we wanted to.

And the key to our outfits: our utility belts-I seriously think Rose thinks we're super heroes or something when we're actually the exact opposite. We both have a gun, a knife, lock picks, repelling cords, and a ton of other things attached to our belts-but you can't really tell because most of it looks practically invisible.

"Back alley way?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's closest to the car," I said, casually following her through the museum as if we didn't just steal two million dollars worth of rubies.

"Oh my God Bella, look at this," she said pointing to a case.

I sighed and walked over to where she was standing and looked in the glass case. "Ew. Isn't it that Tanya chick-the one that was charged for murder a while back but was found innocent because of lack of evidence?" I asked her.

"Yeah-well, I'm not sure. It _looks _like her but there's no name plate or anything," she said as we looked at the picture of a tall blonde girl with a completely fake smile on her face as she held up and undistinguishable plaque.

"Whatever, I still think that whack job was guilty," I said as we turned and headed to the side door again. "I mean, we've killed enough people to know who's a murderer and who's not," I said casually.

"I know, completely guilty," she said as she opened the door and walked outside. I closed the door behind me and took out the mini welder from my belt and fixed the lock we broke to enter the not-so-secret code to get into the building.

We turned around and began heading down the ally before we both froze in place. "Did you see that?" she whispered.

"Shadow to the right, male about six foot two," I murmured back. I heard a light crunching sound behind me and whipped around to find a tall, dark shadow looming over me.

"Hello," Rosalie said in a sweet voice and I realized that this wasn't the only guy here, Rose was talking to a guy of her own. "How are you this fine evening?" she purred.

"We need you two to come with us," someone behind me and in front of Rose said.

"Why?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"That's what the boss wants us to do," the person in front of me said with a slight southern draw.

"And who'd this 'boss' guy?" Rosalie asked angrily. Uh-oh. This is _not _going to end well.

"You'll see if you come with us," the guy in front of me said.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen," I said confidently.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make you," Rose's guy said.

The guy in front of my charged and I swung my leg in the air, kicking him right in the face and sending him flying backwards. I heard a gasp to my left and a small black shadow ran at me. I turned in time to catch the person's leg as they tried to kick me and twisted their foot around so they flipped and landed on the asphalt with a thud.

The first guy I kicked ran back at me and I punched him in the face after ducking a punch of his own. Then I punched him again and again until he was officially knocked out cold and laying next to the smaller figure on the ground.

I turned to see Rosalie fighting off a massive shadow while another person lay on the ground, struggling to get back up. Rose hit the figure below the belt and I took that chance to sneak around behind him and pose my knife to his throat. He froze and all movement in the ally stopped.

"Now that _that's_ all taken care of," I said easily, "what _exactly _do you all want with us?"

The struggling figure finally stood up, but kept a safe distance away. "You wouldn't really hurt him, would you?" a low voice asked cautiously.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends how fast you answer my questions," I said with a slight smirk.

"Jasper!" a female voice yelped to my left.

Rose immediately pounced and got the smallest figure in a headlock as she kicked and struggled wildly. Rosalie tsked her. "It probably would've been a better idea to keep quiet until we were unawares and then hold one of _us_ hostage, don't you think?" she asked as the girl squirmed in her arms.

"He's fine, he's just knocked out," I told her quietly and she stopped struggling.

"Aw, come on B, you ruin all my fun," Rose whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay so, I'll ask again: what does this boss guy want with us?"

"We need your help," the girl said. "We're trying to recover something from this psycho bitch and your skills are needed."

"Okay, well that's not weird," Rose muttered. "And who are all of you?" she asked.

"We're bad guys turned good," the guy I was holding hostage said. "Well, kind of good," he tacked on. "We get a place to live, eat, sleep, we get money up the ass," he told us. "It's safe there and we don't have to hide."

I looked at Rose out of the corner of my eye, even in the dark I could see her curious expression. "We could always just kill'em if we had to," I said with a shrug.

She smiled at me and let go of the girl as I stepped away from the huge guy I was holding ransom. "So. Where are we going?" Rose asked them as they all stared incredulously at us.

"Uh, just follow us I guess," the big guy said.

"Don't forget Tex over there," I said, nodding towards the still unconscious guy.

The big guy turned and slung Cowboy over his shoulder. "So, do we get to see your faces at all?" Rose asked irritably as they lead us down the ally.

"You will, just not here," the low voice said.

"Watch'em like a hawk Bells," Rose muttered so quietly that the comms barely picked it up.

"No problem," I murmured back.

**So, whatcha think?? Okay? Good? Bad? Do you want me to continue it?? LET ME KNOW!!**


	2. No Biggie

**Wow, you guys seem excited about this! Anyway, here's your new chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 2--No Biggie

"Where are we?" I asked as Rose, the mysterious masked strangers, and I stepped out of a white van and into a parking garage.

"Some call it Headquarters, we call it home," the big guy said as he carried Texas Ranger who still knocked out.

"So, are we going to talk to this boss dude now?" Rose asked. She was pissed. Really pissed. They wouldn't answer any of our questions on our way here-all they did was try to make the unconscious guy conscious again. We tried to tell them; it's not going to happen for a while longer.

"Yes, just follow us-and don't touch anything," the low voice said.

I rolled my eyes. Like I would jeopardize my identity by doing that. "I like your outfits by the way," the girl said.

"Thanks," Rose said, giving her a small smile.

I let out a quiet snort and the tall, masked figure who was walking next to me, looked down at me. Well I think he was looking at me, I couldn't exactly see his face. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he said before looking away. Whatever.

They silently lead us down numerous hallways with dozens of closed doors before coming to a stop at the end of one with two large, oak double doors. The girl stepped up and knocked on the door. "Come in," a muffled voice said.

She pushed open the door and we all walked in to find a blond man sitting behind a large stainless steel desk with a wall of televisions and computers and a whole bunch of fancy stuff behind him. I momentarily stared in amazement. What was this place?

"Hello Ms. Hale, Ms. Swan," the man said with a knowing smile.

My eyes narrowed as did Rose's. "How do you know who we are?" I asked carefully.

"I've been watching you," he said with a smile.

My eyebrow quirked. "Watching us?" Rose repeated in a dangerously pleasant tone.

The man nodded and turned to the screens which flickered to life in front of us. I immediately recognized the building on the screen. It was the high security mansion we had broke into just last month. You see Rose wearing a short leather skirt and tight black top as she talked to two of the security guards out front. In the corner of the screen you could see me climbing up a tree on one side of the fence then jumping off it and landing on the opposite side.

I disappeared in the shadows by the house while Rose suddenly knocked out both guards with a move I had taught her earlier that week. "Nice job Rose, you didn't tell me that's how you did it," I muttered to her.

She shrugged. "No biggie," she said with a satisfied grin.

The camera blinked and you saw Rose and I walking casually away from the house with two very large paintings in our grasp. When we walked out of the gate I turned back to the camera by the fence and re-connected the wires so they would turn back on in two minutes.

The camera flashed and our apartment complex showed up. Rose and I were outside in the parking lot next to her car-it _looked _like a piece of crap but it could actually go over two hundred miles per hour and stop in a second's tick. Rose was working under the hood as I carefully took in our surroundings.

It blinked and showed us in an ally way similar to the one we were in only an hour ago. This one happened last week end. Rose and I were pretending to talk to a well known gang about possible drug dealings when I took out my gun and she pulled hers. They all whipped theirs out and we all pointed at each other.

The man behind me cocked his gun and I whipped around, kicking it out of his hand and sending it to the ground. Then the chaos began. Rose and I were fighting these guys hand to hand as guns dropped like flies-but then the knives came out. We eventually knocked out all six of them but not before Rose's shoulder got sliced. We told the doctors fell in the bathroom and brought the mirror down with her.

"Who were those guys?" the girl asked.

"Some stupid gang who was pissing us off," Rose said simply. They were bad news-even to us. "The police weren't getting any leads so we decided to help them out a little," she said with a smirk.

"See, you're not all bad," the blonde man said, shutting off the TV's.

"Maybe," I said with a shrug. "But who're you?"

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he told us easily.

"You know us and now we know you. The only thing left to established is why we're here," I said.

"I can't tell you that," he said.

"You can't?" Rose asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not until you agree to help me," he said.

"With what?" she asked.

"Regaining the cure to cancer," he said.

"There is no cure," I said certainly. Right?

"There most certainly is, except it's been stolen," he told us. "And the thief is planning on selling it to someone even worse than they are. Someone who will take advantage of it in order to get what he wants."

"Which is what?" I asked.

"People dead, drugs, money, priceless artifacts, you name it," he said.

"And what would we get out of this?" Rose asked.

"A second chance," Carlisle said. "A second chance to live life the right way all the while doing something you love; breaking the rules," he said with a knowing smile.

"I'm talking metaphorically, I'm talking physically," she said. I tried not to roll my eyes. Of _course _she would ask that.

"You will be paid more than the worth of the rubies that are hidden in your pocket," he said, looking at me, somehow knowing that I'm the one carrying the goods.

"Anything else?" she asked curiously.

"You would gain a new home, a new lifestyle, and if want a new family," he said. He was sounding so sincere I wanted to except right there-but I was smarter than that.

"Do you mind if we talk about this?" I asked.

"Please, go ahead," he said. "I think I have someone to attend to anyway," he added, looking at the still black figure laying on a couch off to the side of the room. Oh right, I forgot about Dallas.

Rose and I walked over to the far corner of the room and faced each other. "What do you think?" I asked. "He sounded pretty sincere."

"I know and-did you _see _the other cars in the lot?" she asked quietly, her eyes sparking in excitement.

"Yeah, they were just up your ally," I said with a nod. "And…you know how the cancer thing is for me," I said, looking at her carefully, desperate for her to understand.

"I know Bells," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. She sighed. "I think we should do it-and like you said: if it gets too much, we could just kill'em," she added so nonchantly I had to let out a laugh.

"Alright," I said nodding. We walked back over to the group of dark figures who were hovering around the couch and Carlisle. "We're in," I said.

Carlisle looked up and smiled at us. "Glad to hear it," he said before looking down at Ol Yeller, who was, apparently, just starting to come to.

"Jasper. Jasper are you okay?" the short girl said, crouching down next to the couch.

The guy groaned and reached up with his gloved hand and pulled off his mask thing. He had honey blonde hair and crystal, clear blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright," he said, rubbing the side of his head. "When the hell did we get back?" he asked, looking around.

The girl said and pealed off her mask, exposing her short, spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. "Not too long ago-but we got our recruits," she said smiling.

He looked up at us curiously. "Sorry about that," I said easily, gesturing toward his head where a huge bruise was forming.

"Uh, it's alright. I can honestly say that it happens all the time," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you're a hacker and not a fighter," the big guy said with a laugh as he pulled off his mask. He had curly brown hair and light brown eyes and a huge smile on his face. "I'm Emmett by the way," he said to Rose and I.

"Oh, I'm Alice," the girl said with a bright smile. "And I'm guessing you figured out that this is Jasper," she said easily.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"I'm Edward," the low voice of the only still masked guy said from beside me. He quickly pealed off his masked and ran his hand through his strange bronze hair as he looked at Rose and I with bright green eyes.

"You can guys can just call me Bella," I said.

"Great!" Alice said, jumping up. "I'll show you guys to your room," she said.

**Okay, how's that for ya?? I'm going to update a couple other stories before this one again so it may be a while-check'em out!! **

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
